La carne es más débil que el espíritu
by Levy-Chama
Summary: Black lo sabía, pero por muy estúpido que pareciese; no podía decir que no. [GenderBend] [NoParticipante de ¡Este cuerpo no es mío! Del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.]


**La carne es más débil que el espíritu.**

**...**

**¡Atención! Este reto no participa del reto. Lo hago de pura diversión personal. Pero querida personita detrás de tu pantalla, ¡tú si puedes participar! Personalmente te lo recomiendo, tenemos admins muy sensuales que estarán encantadas de entregarte un premio óuó (?)**

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon claramente no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con sus personajes y los someto a extrañas situaciones por gusto personal xD

**Advertencias: **Pues esto no es yaoi, ya que, he aplicado el maravilloso GenderBend sobre Ruby, y lo convertí un espécimen de temer por todos los hombres de espíritu débil… *risa maligna*

**Shipping****: **WrongStrategyShipping **(**Black x Ruby**)**

**Nota:** Pues quedé con ganas de escribir más, pero no quería poner a Ruby cada vez más OoC TToTT

...

* * *

Black sabía que hacía mal. Un gran mal a su desnutrida y abusada billetera y otro a su bajo y pisoteado orgullo, pero aun así no podía dar un "no" por respuesta cuando esos labios de cereza le dirigían la palabra en una suave petición. Meneando coquetamente esa falda con ayuda de sus caderas y recitando su nombre en una melodía tan cantarina y amable, deslizándose por sus oídos como agua dulce, pero que producía un efecto más mortal que el veneno; y lo peor de todo era que estaba más que consciente de ello. Los demás cuchicheaban a sus espaldas perplejos por lo sumiso que terminaba siendo el adolecente bajo los trucos y tretas de la joven, convirtiéndose en el vivo ejemplo que la carne era más débil que el espíritu dispuesto a no dejarse manipular. Tan solo bastaba un puchero en el rostro de la chica para hacer que todas las defensas del castaño se derrumbaran y permitiera que sus ingenuas hormonas de alocaran con la tonta ilusión de tener alguna clase de oportunidad con la joven de oscuros cabellos y nívea piel.

Y otra vez se encontraba en aprietos. Su senpai lo había llamado a lo lejos, ya podía sentir la mirada acaramelada de la chica clavada en su sudorosa nuca. Se hallaba entrenando a su equipo, con la débil esperanza de que ese día no sufriera de bajas en sus fondos económicos, de lo contrario tendría que pedir un préstamo; aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si hacerlo. Uno de sus senpais, Gold, le había contado una historia sobre que los prestamistas podían ser muy amables al inicio, pero que si no pagabas las deudas; podían tomar una o las dos piernas del endeudado en forma de "advertencia". Él, todavía escéptico a las palabras del mayor, le preguntó que cómo sabía sobre ello, a lo cual el otro responde que por experiencias propias, mostrándole una extraña cicatriz en su pierna derecha. Como la habitación estaba oscura no podía decir con certeza qué fue lo que vio que lo asustó tanto, pero hasta hoy en día Black sufría de escalofríos cada vez que consideraba la idea que su senpai Ruby iba a dejarlo seco de dinero. Necesitaba comprarse alimentos para subsistir en esa nueva región, podía vivir un par de días gracias a las bayas que encontrara por ahí, pero eso no sería suficiente para saciar su apetito y el de sus pokémon.

Ruby deja salir un bufido bajo, que sonó tan tierno que era capaz incluso de producir diabetes a la pobre alma que lo escuchara; afortunadamente no había nadie cerca. Le pareció que Black le estaba ignorando, ya que, aun estando varios metros lejos de su kouhai, pudo percibir el como tensaba los hombros en respuesta a su voz. Hoy quería ir a comprar unos cuantos metros de tela para hacerle un nuevo traje a Coco, uno que combine con su nuevo Outfit para el próximo concurso que se avecinaba. Peinó unos mechones de su pelo, que habían sido enredados por culpa del viento, y camino en dirección al castaño.

—Hey Black-kun~ Sabes, me quedé sin telas para el nuevo traje para mí Coco, así que me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a comprarlas.- Ruby ancla ambos brazos alrededor del bíceps de Black, moviendo apropósito los cabellos para liberar un poco la fragancia que hace unos momentos se había rociado. El adolecente se sintió embriagado por los aromas que invadían sin su consentimiento sus fosas nasales. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con un par de gemas que lo miraban coquetamente. Se sintió enrojecer por la mirada de la chica y a las únicas palabras que fue capaz de modular fueron unos torpes balbuceos sin sentido. Ruby deja escapar una cantarina carcajada, alegando lo tierno que se veía Black con ese tono carmesí en sus pompas; aunque no lo creyera del todo cierto.

Ruby afianzó aun más el agarre que ejercía sus brazos y volvió a preguntar. — ¿Entonces es un sí o un no?- Libera una sonrisa llena de ilusión, tan brillante como una estrella; cegando en el proceso a Black. El chico intentó protestar, removiéndose incómodo por los brazos de la chica. Ella, ya previniendo aquello, esta vez deja caer un par de milímetros su labio inferior, manifestando un puchero y, como toda la actriz que era, formula unas leves lágrimas que cristalina su mirada, convirtiéndola en una de desamparo.

— ¿Entonces es no?- Pregunta Ruby fingiendo una profunda tristeza.

— ¡Yo jamás he dicho eso!- Niega desesperado Black, mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de alguna clase de ayuda para librarse de aquel embrollo.

— ¿Eso significa que si me acompañarás? – Los ojos de la chica ahora volvieron a brillar expectantes.

— Uhm… bueno, yo…

— Ajam…- Como si todos sus movimientos estuvieran planeados, y de hecho así lo eran, Ruby inclina unos centímetros su cabeza, haciendo gracias a la fuerza de gravedad que sus cabellos se fueran hacia un lado, dejando a la vista su delgado y blanquecino cuello.

El castaño suspira derrotado. — Está bien, senpai. Vamos.-Black escucha como la chica a su lado deja salir una exclamación de felicidad y camina frente suyo, apurándolo para que lleguen pronto. Él sonríe forzadamente, estando más que claro que, otra vez, había caído en la trampa que le puso su senpai.

Si hubiera sabido que las cosas terminarían de esta manera, en primer lugar no hubiera ido de viaje a Hoenn. En segundo lugar habría empezado a ahorrar dinero en el banco y en tercer lugar, se habría marchado a entrenar a las montañas nevadas de Sinnoh por quince largos años hasta ser un adulto inmune a los encantos femeninos. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo…

* * *

Pues me gusta que Ruby esta vez fuera una perra con atuendos tiernos -3-

PD. Se me había cortado un trocito, ya lo arreglé ¡Y me refiero a pompas de la cara! [Black es un lindo chico cachetón~]


End file.
